Happy Birthday
by AkitoSin
Summary: Established relationship, Sam Winchester and Balthazar had been together over a year now, and Balthazar has a special plan for the younger Winchesters birthday. Pure smut.


Established relationship, Sam Winchester and Balthazar had been together over a year now, and Balthazar has a special plan for the younger Winchesters birthday. Pure smut.

Written for my bestie Jess for her 26th Birthday. Happy Birthday Lovely 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Balthazar was fussing over the room he wanted everything to be perfect for when Sam got back from the hunt. He had planned it all out himself and was very proud of his effort as the room came together. He wanted it to be a surprise so he had to make do with the cheap motel room Sam had rented for them, instead of a lavish penthouse, which would have been more Balthazar's style. He had spread rose petals leading from the door to the bed. Champagne was cooling in the sink of ice. The angel had strung white Christmas lights around the room giving off a soft glow. The angel himself was naked all except a bow tied around his waist the thick red ribbon hung down covering his dick. He heard the jingle of keys and quickly laid out on the bed positioning himself on his side his head resting in his hand. Sam entered and instantly stopped looking around.  
"Happy birthday darling" Balthazar smirked biting his lip playfully. Sam smiled wide as he closed the door behind himself.  
"I can't believe you did all this" He smiled looking around.  
"Of course I did Sam, I would pass up a chance to spoil you on your birthday" he said. Sam grinned approaching the bed and kneeling at the end he looked Balthazar up and down feeling himself getting harder by the second at his naked form.  
"Aren't you gonna open you present" Balthazar said laying back on the bed. Sam bit his lip eagerly he unbuttoned his shirt casting it aside before he crawled over Balthazar.

"Mmm, you look so...fuck-able" he breathed against the angels lips before taking his mouth in a rough kiss. Balthazar moaned into the kiss running his fingers though Sam's thick hair. Sam rubbed his body against the angels, his jean clad cock rock hard as he pressed into his lover. Sam pulled back with Balthazar's bottom lips between his teeth before letting it pop free.

"Mmm, I can't wait to unwrap my present" Sam smirked. Balthazar grinned wickedly before he took control flipping the larger man easily over so he was on top.

"Oh you will, but first..." His hands moved over Sam's strained cock and he leaning forward mouthing the head if his cock through his jeans. Sam couldn't help but groan out loud as he watched Balthazar begin to unbutton his jeans. Balthazar moved painfully slow wanting to tease the man before giving his what they both wanted. He slowly pulled Sam's pants around his thighs along with his boxer briefs freeing his thick and now weeping hardness. He leaned in and licked up the bead of pre-cum that had formed at in the slit moaning at the taste. Sam bit his lip as Balthazar's tongue made contact with tip of his cock. He whined in protest when Balthazar leaned back licking his lips, as he moved to remove Sam's shoes freeing him completely if his pants.  
"So birthday boy, tell me what you want" Balthazar said, his voice low. Sam licked his bottom lip. "I want your hot lips wrapped around my cock, I want you to suck me off until I cum in that beautifully sinful mouth" he panted his eyes heavy with lust. Balthazar leaned in licking his impressive length from base to tip flicking the tip with his tongue before swirling it around the head moaning lewdly. Sam moaned as Balthazar began an excruciatingly slow pace

"Fuck you're such a tease" Sam breathed which caused the angel to chuckle lowly. He meet Sam's eyes as he slowly took him between his lips, taking all ten inches deep into his throat swallowing around him. Sam flung his head back onto the bed as Balthazar deep throated him.

"Oh fuck, you're so fucking amazing" he moaned out trying hard not to buck into the angels mouth. Balthazar began to rise his cheeks hollowed out with strong suction, as he pulled up only to repeat the process over and over again. Sam was a writhing moaning mess as Balthazar gave him head. Balthazar ran his hands up to Sam's hips and gripped tightly, as he pulled off his cock.

"I want you to fuck my mouth, I know how bad you want to" he smirked, going back to sucking. Sam didn't hesitate he slid his hand into Balthazar's hair gripping it tightly as he began to slowly buck into his hot mouth.

"Oh fuck baby, nh feels so good" he moaned. Balthazar moaned around him encouraging him continue. Sam couldn't stop if he wanted too, his hips jerking forward faster now as he neared his end.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck I'm, AHHHHH!" was all he managed before he was filling Balthazar's mouth with his hot release. Balthazar moaned as he felt Sam's cock pulse in his mouth, drinking him down greedily loving the taste of his lovers cum. He continued to suck until Sam stopped shaking. He licked his cock clean smiling up at the taller man.

"Fuck your too good at that" Sam said with a smirk, "now can I unwrap my present?" he asked pulling Balthazar up so he was laying next to him kissing him heatedly, as he trailed his fingers down his naked chest across his stomach and to the neatly tied bow. Balthazar smiled

"It's your day" he said "you can do anything you want" Sam smiled wickedly and at that he rolled on top of the man kissing his neck biting at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. Balthazar moaned lightly, his hands running over the taller mans shoulders and scrapping his blunt fingernails lightly across his back. Sam moved slowly down his body kissing licking and sucking at every bit of skin his lips crossed. When he got to the bow he pulled at it with his teeth. Balthazar watched as Sam untied the ribbon with his teeth.

"Fuck" he breathed as the ribbon came undone his cock was arching now weeping with anticipation. Sam starred up into light blue eyes as his tongue darted out licking the tip of his cock. Balthazar moaned bucking his hips involuntarily. To which Sam smiled. He moved lower, dragging his tongue over his sac sucking his balls into his mouth and rolling them with his tongue, he pushed the angels legs apart opening him up for him as he licked lower, soon his tongue was licking at his entrance, making slow long sweeps over the tight ring of muscles. Balthazar was panting heavily, Sam's hands squeezed his thighs tight as he slowly pushed his tongue into him, earning him a loud moan. He alternated between licking and tonguing his hole, until Balthazar was a mess of moans, writhing beneath him. He slid one finger into him still licking and sucking.

"Fuck Sam" Balthazar moaned as Sam pushed his finger deeper into him, using his tongue to keep him nice and wet. He didn't wait long before he added a second finger stretching him open letting his tongue push deeper into him as he prepared him for what was to come. Balthazar thought he'd pass out from the overwhelming pleasure his lover was giving him.

"Ah, Sam, enough, I need you inside me" he pleaded. Sam ignored his begging and kept fingering and tonguing him to his hearts content. Balthazar's end was coming fast and he tried to warn Sam, moaning out broken words before he snapped, grinding down on Sam's fingers as he came hard, his release coating his stomach. Sam cursed as Balthazar tightened around his fingers. He leaned up licking up the cum from Balthazar's stomach before kissing the angel deeply moaning heavily into his mouth as he waited for his lover to relax before sliding in a third finger scratching him good.

"Fuck that was so beautiful, watching you cum with just my fingers and tongue in your ass" he breathed against his lips. Sam was still rock hard aching now that he'd watched his lover cum. He finally pulled back and reached for the lube in his bag and slathered it over his cock hissing as the cool liquid meet his heated cock.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard" he panted as he slowly slid into him "you wont be able to walk for a week" he said as he snapped his hips forward with such force the headboard slammed against the wall. Balthazar cried out as he was filled his hand gripping Sam's thick arms hard.

"Fuck Sam" he moaned as Sam started to take him hard and fast, the way they both liked it. Balthazar wrapped his legs around Sam's waist pulling him deeper. Sam leaned in kissing the angel roughly biting at his bottom lip letting it slip between his teeth as he pounded into him at a brutal pace. Balthazar was moaning out constantly now his cries elevating with every second that passed, the bed creaking in protest as it slammed into the wall over and over again. Sam wrapped his hand around his cock stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck baby, I'm so close, I want you to cum, ah, cum for me" he moaned. Balthazar moaned out at Sam's words, his body was so close again. It took only a few more thrusts before he was crying out the mans name and cumming again. Sam pressed his face into Balthazar's shoulder as the angel tightened around him, he hilted himself inside Balthazar letting the angels ass milk his orgasm from him. Moaning out the angels name over and over and he shook on top of him. When they both were able to move again Sam gently pulled out and laid next to Balthazar pulling him close showing his face with kisses.

"happy birthday Sam" Balthazar said softly. Sam smiled wide kissing him again.


End file.
